Don't Let It Break Your Heart
by honeysuckles07
Summary: Loki finally gets to go to the university he has always wanted to. Yet there are obstacles in the way he has to face, including one Tony Stark. -Pairing: Loki/Tony
1. Move In Day

There were loud footsteps clamoring down the hallway coming closer to Loki's bedroom.

He looked to his clock on the bedside table. 8:59 AM

Loki sighed and hid under his warm covers, wanting a little more time to sleep; and to hide for what was about to come.

His door was suddenly thrown open, and he was almost sure it made a hole in the wall from the blunt force.

"Brother! Are you excited for your first day of college?"

Loki groaned under the warm, safety net of his covers on his bed not really listening to what he had to say. He never appreciated the fact the Thor liked to barge into his room on occasion, Loki usually locks his door, but unfortunately he had forgotten this time.

There was silence for the next few seconds until Loki heard Thor's footsteps as he came and stood right by his bed.

"Come now brother, we mustn't be late! Mother is waiting for you downstairs to see us off!"

Loki completely forgot that today was the day that he was finally going to be leaving. He was slightly annoyed at himself for forgetting, since he had it written done on his calendar for months now, counting down the days until he could finally leave this damn place. Loki sprung up from under his covers on his bed and ran off the put some proper clothes on. He had already packed all the necessary things he would need for his dorm and his new lifestyle he was embarking on.

Once he got dressed, he skipped down the stairs, grabbed his things, and ran out to the car, where Thor and his parents were waiting to see them both off.

Loki couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. He was finally going to be able to leave his life behind and start a fresh new one at one of the best university's in country. Where he can finally do whatever he wanted when he wanted to. He could go to his room, and read in silence not having to worry about Thor banging on the door like he did at his house. He can also get involved in the theatre club they offer, which Loki was extremely excited for. Sure, those things might not seem like a big deal to any "average" college student. But to Loki, those little bits of freedom meant everything. Being able to shine and succeed by himself, and not having to succumb to being Thor's shadow. No, he could now be his own greatness.

Loki was planning on spending as little time with his brother as possible once they had arrived at the school. Thor was in the same grade as Loki, yet he was one year older. He failed his 2nd grade year, and Loki always made certain to remind everyone, especially all of his friends of that fact. This past year, while Thor went away to the university, Loki stayed at home, not by his choice, but his father's. His mother insisted for him to go to a university, like Thor had; but Odin put a stop to that real quick.

He wasn't about to pay the money to send both of his children through college at a big university. The cost was quite a lot more than the cost of the community college, yet Loki had enough scholarships he earned from high school to get him through college without his parents having to pay much at all.

At the end of the day though, Odin forced him to spend a year at the community college, as much as Loki detested the idea. He should have known his father to pull something like this on him. He did this when he was younger and will continue to as he gets even older; always putting Thor above him.

Thor went to the university last year and enjoyed it immensely, from all the stories he told when he came home for summer. He had told Loki of all of the friends he had made, and how excited he was for him to meet all of them and make friends with them as well, which Loki found extremely annoying. He didn't need Thor's help making friends. Sure, he was always the quiet one between the both of them; he spent most of his time studying, to make good grades to impress his parents.

As if his mother needed any other reason to be proud of him. She was always pleased with whatever he did. He could do no wrong in her eyes. Yet Loki had always tried his damned hardest for Odin's attention and approval. Yet no matter how many good grades he received, nothing could change his attitude toward his son. Thor on the other hand, could do no wrong in his eyes. Even though he failed most of his classes, he achieved success when it came to sports, especially football. Loki was planning on going to maybe a couple of the games, no more than he had to.

Like Loki cared anyways, his plans are going to be for his academics only, and to see his best friend who is in his same year.

Natasha Romanov has always been there for Loki, and him the same for her. They were both snarky, inconsiderate of others, and hated people. She was the perfect companion for Loki; and had been there for him since the start of middle school.

"Oh Loki! Come here and say your goodbyes to me won't you darling?"

Loki's face brightened up when he heard his mother's voice call for him outside by the car. He ran into her open arms and they both gave each other massive bear hugs. It hurt Frigga knowing that her youngest son was leaving her as well. She always had a soft spot for Loki through the years, and it made this that much harder to let him go.

"You know darling, you are only 2 ½ hours from home. Come back and tell me all the glorious stories from Rambridge, okay? And you can always call as well."

Frigga said all of this to her son, as she held his face between her hands, looking at him adoringly. He was taller than her now, so she had to look up at him.

"Of course, mother." Loki was trying to hide the tears from falling down his face at the thought of leaving his mother alone without him. But he knew she will be okay. "I'll call you every week I don't come home."

With that Frigga smiled at gestured to the car. "Have fun!"

Loki smiled and turned around to get into the car when he walked into his father. He didn't look at him in the eye, just stared at the ground as he said his goodbye.

"Oh. Well, goodbye father." Loki said coldly.

Odin looked at Loki and just nodded his head once. As Loki was turning back to the car where Thor was yelling for him to come on, Odin grabbed Loki's wrist rather tightly and whispered in his ear.

"You better get good grades at this school boy; don't make me regret sending you to one of the most elite colleges in the country and spending the money on _you_." He spit the last word out of his mouth.

Loki almost looked puzzled at this statement. He always got the good grades in the family. In high school, he never received anything lower than an A. Thor was the one who misbehaved, and failed half his classes each semester.

But Loki didn't mention any of that, not wanting to deal with the consequences of his actions for speaking ill of Thor, which has happened on more than one occasion. He merely nodded back at his father before hurrying back to the car, where Thor was waiting for him to get going.

"Goodbye father! Goodbye mother!" Thor yelled from the rolled down window of the driver's side. Loki waved bye to his mother without giving Odin a second glance. And with that, they were off.

After a torturous 2 ½ hour car ride with Thor yapping on about how excited he was for the opening party tonight that one of his friends were hosting at one of the houses nearby the university, they finally made it.

Loki stepped out of the car and was greeted by tons of overly excited and nervous college students. The only colors he could see for miles were blue and gold. There were signs and streamers everywhere greeting the new students and the returning ones, in hopes of a great new year.

He could easily pick out the freshman from the bunch, them looking as though they had lost their way.

But Loki couldn't laugh at them, since he was a first year student as well. He looked around in awe at the size of the campus compared to the minuscule community campus he was used to.

Loki noticed all of the parents everywhere, trying to find where they needed to go, which building to go in, etc. He was glad his parents didn't ride along with them at that moment. He was drawn from his thoughts when a tanned, blonde boy walked up to where Thor and he stood.

"Hello! And welcome to Rambridge!" he greeted Loki.

"Oh, hello Fandral! Nice to see you again my dear friend!" Thor exclaimed as he gave his friend a massive hug. "How does the team look this year?"

Fandral smiled even brighter, his teeth couldn't be whiter either. He was wearing a Welcome to Rambridge" t shirt.

"Great! The hopes are high for the new freshman this year. Even though we still have the same damn couch. And this must be your brother, Loki? Is that it?" He said as he looked back to Loki still grinning.

"Yes, that's him!" Thor answered for him.

Loki didn't think Fandral's smile could get any bigger at this point when he looked over at him. "Well, I was assigned this year to help everyone unload all of their belongings in the dorms!"

Thor fist pumped and yelled in excitation, as Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's ignorance and began to pack some of his belongings to where their dorm was. To Loki's distaste, Thor was staying in the same dorm building as Loki, not to mention the same floor.

After the first 20 minutes of being on campus, standing with Thor and his friend, Fandral, Loki realized this was not what he was expecting at all, with the loud noise, and all the people swarming about. Loki hated people, and he didn't expect there to be so many of them here.

Loki started to head back towards the dorm and the other chatter boxes followed, still immersed about their discussions of the college football team and who had the best punt on the team this year.

After Loki and Thor had unpacked all of their belongings, Fandral bid them farewell after winking to Loki as he left, and then were left to their own doings. He didn't think much of the wink, sure he was handsome and charming, but Loki wasn't sure he was his type. If he was anything like his brother, that was a definite no.

When Loki walked in the room for the first time he was somewhat pleased with it so far. It wasn't as big as he would have wanted, but it would do. He saw that his roommate had already unpacked his belongings, and realized he had a love with the colors red, white, and blue. Loki's side of the room, on the other hand, was more green, black, and some gold colors thrown here and there. Loki also noticed the golf bag laid across his roommate's bed. He figured he was probably into sports.

"Brother! You're dorm is right across the room from mine!"

Loki sighed. He guessed his hopes of not seeing his brother everyday was gone out the window.

Thor walked in his room and started on about how excited he was again about Loki meeting his friends. Something he said caught his attention though.

"Wait what was that?" Loki asked.

"Oh! The party my roommate is having tonight! He has invited me to go, and he said I could bring whomever I wanted. He and I were friends last year, yet I am excited to renew our friendship with…"

"Thor, shut up for a second, honestly." Loki pinched the arch of his nose, between his eyes. "I am not going to a party with you tonight. I have to finish unpacking."

"But, we are finished."

"Well, I also was planning on finishing my book…you see…"

Thor laughed heartily which made Loki sick to his stomach.

"Loki, come now. Please make an effort tonight to have fun and meet my friends. It will be fun, and I promise not to stay out too awfully long." Thor begged.

Loki groaned.

"Excellent! We can leave here around 9:00 to go!"

Then Thor pranced back to his dorm room before Loki could comment, leaving him there bewildered, trying to decide what to wear to this 'party'.

As soon as they arrived at the party, he and his brother were greeted with a scream, "Party on bitches!"

Lovely, Loki thought to himself as he heard the outburst from the boy standing on top of the table in the middle of the dining area. He seemed too drunk for his own good, but Loki wasn't about to stop him; as much as he would like to shove a cork in his throat to stop his incessant yelling about. He watched him from afar as a strawberry blonde climbed up onto the table, wearing a very mini skirt, and started dancing around him. He instantly grabbed her waist and turned her around, so he could easily grind himself against her ass. Loki rolled his eyes and looked away to find his brother, to inform him that he was leaving already.

Yet right when he turned to tell him, he was gone. He had already left him to go off and dance with his peers. A couple of girls kept looking Loki over, giggling, and he only grimaced.

_I shouldn't have worn this leather jacket._

He definitely looked good, with his jacket and the tight under shirt he wore underneath it to his tight jeans. He didn't realize his appearance meant if people wanted to fuck you after the party or not. And those girls definitely were giving him the look. He by-passed them without a second thought.

Loki started looking for his brother through the dirty house, with beer cans strung out everywhere. He had to try his hardest not to step on any. He rounded every corner of the house, and couldn't find him anywhere. He realized he was probably upstairs, and he was not about to climb up them to start the search over again. He figured he would come out when he was ready to go, or so he hoped. Loki then decided then that he was going to take a break from searching for him and the head pounding, god awful, rap music.

Right when he reached the front door of the house, a hand caught his shoulder and gently turned him around. He was face to face with Fandral, the guy who helped him and his brother unload their belongings.

"Hey there, Loki is it?"

Loki tried not to roll his eyes, and answered him. "Yeah, that's me, Thor's younger brother."

"Younger? I thought you were in the same grade." As he was talking, he was slowly inching his way closer to Loki, making him a bit uncomfortable, especially with the hungry look he displayed in his eyes.

Loki could smell the alcohol he had been consuming, "Oh um...yeah well he failed his 2nd year, so…"

Fandral laughed at that, a bit too long for it to be considered a real laugh. "Man, you are funny Loki."

Loki backtracked until he hit the door. He moved his hands along the sides of it, trying to find the knob to make a quick getaway. I mean sure this guy was attractive, but not so much when he was hammered.

"Heyyy….hey hey Loki, I like that jacket of yours. Buuut you should take it off. I think I would like it better then." Fandral drawled, as he stepped as close to Loki without actually touching him.

"Look Fandral, I don't think this is…"

He suddenly put a finger to Loki's lips, shushing him.

"Shhh…you are pretty…you know that?"

Loki looked around to see if he could find anyone around that could maybe tear Fandral attention away from him. This was getting a little too out of hand for Loki. And he still couldn't feel out that damn knob to his getaway.

"Hey, Fandral, buddy. Leave the poor kid alone. Alright?"

Fandral turned around to the source of the voice and giggled.

"Butt…he is so pretty…-hicuup-

"Yeah yeah yeah well why don't you come with me, and I'll fix you up with someone even prettier hm?"

The stranger came into Loki's vision and didn't recognize him from anywhere before.

He had a short haircut, blonde, his hair swept neatly to one side. He was wearing a Rambridge golf t shirt.

"Oh hey! You must be Loki right? My name is Steve Rogers, your roommate."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, nice to finally meet you."

Fandral must have found something better to waste his time doing, because the next second Loki looked over to him, he was gone.

"Well that was fairly easy. I saw the look on your face, and you didn't look very happy, so I thought I would come save you." Steve laughed.

"I appreciate it greatly. I was actually just trying to go outside and get some fresh air, if you would like to join me; I'm not really into these types of party things." Loki gestured to around the room.

Steve laughed again. "Yeah me either honestly. One of my friends dragged me out here though. Against my wishes, but I'll let you go back to getting some fresh air, I actually need to find my friend and try to coax him into leaving."

"Okay, well I suppose I will see you back in the dorm then?"

"Yeah!" And with that, he was gone to find his friend.

Chapter 2

Loki turned back towards the front door and felt the rush of air hit his face making it easier to breathe again. He took a couple calming, deep breathes in and out, enjoying the scenery around him. He was glad to see that everyone had gone inside for the time being, so he could stand there in solitude with his thoughts to keep him company. The house was located a few miles away from the school, Loki could probably walk if he wanted or needed to leave urgently.

He was hoping Thor wasn't drinking excessively too much back in the house. He would hate to have to deal with the drunken brute, yet it wouldn't be the first time either. Once in high school, he came home drunker than a skunk. He banged on Loki's window asking to unlock the door before their parents found out. Of course, they ended up waking up to the loud footsteps coming from Thor as he tried walking to his room quietly as he possibly could. Unfortunately for him, quiet isn't in his dictionary. Yet he got out of that with hardly any punishments at all. If Loki had done anything like that in high school, he shuddered just thinking about the consequences he would have had to face. He then thought back to Steve Rogers and how nice he was for saving him from Fandral. Loki was happy to find that he and his roommate will get along pretty well. That was one big thing he worried about before arriving was whether or not his roommate would appreciate the fact that Loki tends to stay inside and read, instead of going out to these things. Which he didn't seem to mind at all.

From inside, the music changed to a new song that broke him from his thoughts.

_My luck, I step outside for some fresh air, and they play one of my favorites._

It was _Come on Eileen_ by Dexy's Midnight Runners. Loki always had a soft spot for the classics. He looked around making sure he was alone still, and started absentmindedly starting shaking his hips to the muffled music he could still hear from outside.

He was still shaking his hips and started to hum when the singer started in with the lyrics, when a voice calling out from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks. He swiftly turned around on his heels to the source of the sound and saw the same man that had saved him from Fandral before. He was leaning against an apple tree, smoking a cigarette with one hand while his other hand rested in his pocket. He was smirking over at Loki so he was sure he saw his little outburst of hip shaking nonsense. Loki internally groaned at that, trying to hide his blush.

"Um...did you say something?" Loki asked him tentatively.

"What, were you too busy shaking your ass to pay attention?" The man's smile got even wider.

Loki huffed.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Well too bad, because I did." His shit eating grin just wouldn't go away.

Loki just rolled his eyes and started to turn back around when he opened his mouth and started on again.

"Why aren't you inside shaking that _thang_ of yours? I'm actually a bit insulted actually, considering I am hosting this party, even though it's not my house, I live on campus, and this is one of my dad's houses he let me borrow."

Ignoring the first and last comment he made, Loki asked, "Oh so it's your fault that I had to come out tonight when I really would have rather pulled my eyelashes out? And you don't seem to be doing a very good job hosting this party of yours standing out here."

He drew from his cigarette once more. "Pulling out your own eyelashes then come to one of my parties? Ouch. That hurts. And I was just taking a smoke break."

"I see." Loki huffed again. He never had a tolerance for smoking.

"Well come on then princess; let's get this show on the road."

"Excuse me?"

He threw down his cigarette bud, and stepped on it for good measure, "Come on in and dance, it's a shame to waste that booty dancing out here where no one can see you."

Loki was about to say something smart back to him when he remember Thor still inside, probably drinking his ass off, and Loki was going to have to deal with the aftermath of that situation.

"I must go." Loki stated, before walking past the host of the party, back into the house, leaving him mid-sentence.


	2. Too Many People and a Party

Loki turned back towards the front door and felt the rush of air hit his face making it easier to breathe again. He took a couple calming, deep breathes in and out, enjoying the scenery around him. He was glad to see that everyone had gone inside for the time being, so he could stand there in solitude with only his thoughts to keep him company. It's not that Loki didn't like talking to others or interacting, he would just prefer to talk to others in a different situation where they aren't drunk off their asses, like Fandral was.

And anyways, the party house was located a few miles away from the school, Loki could probably walk back if he wanted or needed to leave urgently.

He was hoping Thor wasn't drinking excessively too much back in the house. He would hate to have to deal with the drunken brute, yet it wouldn't be the first time either. Once in high school, he came home drunker than a skunk. He banged on Loki's window asking to unlock the door before their parents found out. Of course, they ended up waking up to the loud footsteps coming from Thor as he tried walking to his room quietly as he possibly could. Unfortunately for him, quiet isn't in his dictionary. Yet he got out of that with hardly any punishments at all. If Loki had done anything like that in high school…he shuddered, thinking about the consequences he would have had to face.

He then thought back to Steve Rogers and how kind he was for saving him from Fandral in his drunken stupor. Loki hoped they would get along well. That was one big thing he worried about before arriving was whether or not his roommate would appreciate the fact that Loki tends to stay inside and read, instead of going out to parties and drinking, which he didn't seem to mind at all.

From inside, the music changed to a new song that broke him from his thoughts.

"My luck, I step outside for some fresh air, and they play one of my favorites." He grumbled under his breath.

It was _Come on Eileen_ by Dexy's Midnight Runners. Loki always had a soft spot for the classics. He looked around making sure he was alone still, and started absentmindedly starting shaking his butt to the muffled music he could still hear from outside.

He was still shaking his hips and started to hum when the singer started in with the lyrics, when a voice calling out from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks. He swiftly turned around on his heels to the source of the sound and saw the same guy that was standing on the table earlier, humping that strawberry blonde chick. He was leaning against an apple tree, smoking a cigarette with one hand while his other hand rested in his pocket. He was smirking over at Loki so he was sure he saw his little outburst of hip shaking nonsense. Loki internally groaned. A couple seconds passed between them and Loki was trying to decide if it would be too awkward if he just ran back in the house. He sighed and finally decided to answer him, hoping the conversation wouldn't last long.

"Um...did you say something?" Loki asked him tentatively.

"What, were you too busy shaking your ass to pay attention?" The man's smile got even wider.

Loki huffed.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Well too bad, because I did." His shit eating grin just wouldn't go away.

Loki just rolled his eyes and started to turn back around when he opened his mouth and started on again.

"Why aren't you inside shaking that _thang_ of yours? I'm actually a bit insulted actually, considering I am hosting this party, even though it's not my house, I live on campus actually, and this is one of my dad's houses he let me borrow."

Ignoring the first and last comment he made, Loki asked, "Oh so it's your fault that I had to come out tonight when I really would have rather pulled my eyelashes out? And you don't seem to be doing a very good job hosting this party of yours standing out here." Loki gestured around them.

He drew from his cigarette once more. "Pulling out your own eyelashes then come to one of my parties? Ouch. That hurts. And I was just taking a smoke break."

"I see." Loki huffed again. He never had a tolerance for smoking.

"Well come on then princess; let's get this show on the road."

Loki's eyes widened to saucers. "Excuse me?"

He threw down his cigarette bud, and stepped on it for good measure, "Come on in and dance, it's a shame to waste that booty dancing out here where no one can see you. The night is still young!"

Loki was about to say something smart back or make up some excuse to him when he remember Thor still inside, probably drinking his ass off, and Loki was going to have to deal with the aftermath of that situation.

"I must go." Loki stated, before walking past the host of the party, who had started walking toward where he was standing, back into the house, leaving him mid-sentence.

Loki knew he continued to speak as he walked off towards the house, but didn't pay any attention to the words. His first priority was his brother, and making sure he hadn't gotten into any trouble.

As soon as he walked back into the house, the music drowned out all other sounds around him. Loki looked around for his brother, noticing all the partiers came back downstairs to continue their drinking games down in the kitchen. He turned around a corner that led to the living room area, and spotted him sitting on the couch on the side of the wall, attempting to sweet talk to a little brunette, who looked as though she wouldn't have any use of him at all.

Loki rolled his eyes as he made his way over to where he was and called out his name.

He still didn't turn to look his way.

"THOR!"

His brother slowly turned his head, when his eyes sought Loki out, his eyes lit up and he smiled a little too big for Loki's comfort.

_Damn _

"Lokkkkeeey. Hey brother!" He turned to the poor girl he had been trying to pull into his lap. "Hey Jane, this is my brother Lokeey!"

The girl he called Jane looked to Loki with pleading eyes, gesturing to his brother.

Loki sighed and nodded his head once; trying to decide what would be the best way to get the drunken Thor back into the car, to go back to the dorms.

He reached a hand out to Thor, and he gladly took it. "Hey Lokeyy." Thor grinned like a mad man, his eyes glazed over.

Loki tried to be as soft and kind to Thor as possible. "Alright Thor, it's time to go back to the dorms, okay? You look tired."

Thor looked to his brother, who had one arm around his shoulder, holding him up to the best of his ability. "Okay." He grinned like a loon.

Loki sighed internally, grateful that this part was over. Now all he had to do was walk back to the dorms without any further distractions.

He silently dragged Thor, who was falling around everywhere, to the front door, when the brunette host had just magically reappeared in front of him and his brother.

As he walked straight up to the pair of them, way to close for Loki's comfort, who still had a tight hold on Thor, his face lit up again.

"Hey princess! Whatcha, oh! Whoa, Thor man. You look completely hammered!"

Thor made a noise Loki couldn't understand.

"Yes, well, it's time for him, and me to go back to the dorms. I bid you a goodnight."

Loki meekly attempted to bypass the one man in his way to freedom from this damn party, but it was difficult with 150+ pounds lying on top of his shoulders.

"Hey, why don't I help you out? I can't drive but…"

"I can drive fine thank you. We don't need a DD." Loki sniped.

"No no I meant I can help drag the drunken one back to the car. It looks like you could use some help, not gonna lie."

Loki was about to respond, when he saw the shorter man appear on the other side of Thor, raising his arm to grasp his shoulder already answering his question for him.

"Alright princess, just point out your car to me, and lead the way."

Loki grimaced. He really didn't like this man.

"My car is the silver Pontiac, parked right there by the curb."

Thank god that he parked his car as close as he could get to the house as possible, just in case if something along the lines of the scenario that was happening at that moment would happen. Good think Loki listened to his gut instinct.

Loki's father had "graciously" bought him a car, around a year ago when he turned 19. But that was only because Thor completely totaled his car that he rode Loki around in all the time. Until then, Loki didn't have a car. But Loki adored his little silver vehicle, and made sure to take extra care of it. Not for his father's sake, just for him. It's something he can safely call his own without having to share with Thor, like they have had to do for their whole lives.

Loki's attention went straight back to his current predicament when he felt Thor push away from him and towards the brunette man, grumbling something about not getting the lady's number from inside. Loki steered half of his weight back onto his shoulders and finally they made it to his car.

"Well, that was fun huh? We should do it again sometime." Tony turned to Loki and winked.

"Um right, sure." Loki started to open his door to get away from this brunette as quickly as possible. He didn't want to have to look into those chocolate brown eyes for a second longer.

But when he dared to turn back to where he was standing, he was gone.

Loki saw the back of him running back towards the party. He shrugged and got into the car, thankful that Thor was already snoozing in the passenger seat.

When they finally made it back to the dorm, Loki ran into a few of Thor's friends, who were nice enough to help carry him into the elevator and to his room. After Loki left a bottle of water, two pain pills, and a trashcan beside Thor's bed-he figured he would need at least 2 out of those 3 things in the morning- he went right across the hall to his room. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

The next morning, Loki woke up to music playing lightly in the dorm room. Not loud enough to annoy him, yet enough for Loki to recognize that it sounded like it came straight out of the 40's era.

He stretched his long limbs under his dark green sheets on his bed, before getting up slowly, raising his legs over the bed to sit on top of it. His eyes met his roommate's wide ones; he looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"I don't look that terrible do I?" Loki joked as he ran his hands through his hair, yet he got up to look in the mirror to make sure he didn't.

Steve cleared his throat, "Oh, no not at all. I was only worried that my music woke you up!"

"No, actually, I find it quite relaxing. I do enjoy the oldies." Loki smiled over at him.

"Oh great! Me too!" Steve's smile reached the corners of his eyes.

A couple seconds passed and Steve said, "I think we are going to get along swell, don't you? I mean, I'll be gone a lot anyways, for golf and baseball in the spring, and during the fall I work at a coffee place downtown."

"That reminds me, I need a job." Loki said thoughtfully.

Steve smiled as he got his backpack together to leave for his class. "Well I will put in a good word for you today!" And with that he was gone.

Loki decided he was going to like this new friend of his.


	3. Troubled Pasts?

Tony woke up with a stifling headache.

And a massive hard on.

"Urghh."

Tony squint his eyes from the sun coming through the blinds. He looked around the room and his eyes stopped at the massive form lying on top of his roommates bed, where the previous sound had just came from.

He could still remember parts of the night before. Not whole conversations, just little bits, except for one. He remembered one conversation he had very well, before he drank his way into a coma. As he fell into his bed –he guessed that's what happened, he still can't remember how exactly he got into his bed- his thoughts were swimming with that boy with the silky black hair and the emerald green eyes whom he had a conversation with outside of the party the night before. He wanted to see him again. He had to. Tony couldn't lie; no one has ever had such a strong impact on him before. Neither man nor woman has made feel this…excited, not only sexually, but mentally as well. He could tell from last night that the tall man could hold his own against Tony, and he liked that. Not many could successfully say they could make Tony's head spin like this man can. He just needed to figure out a way to see him again.

He looked closer at the big man lying on the bed opposite Tony and realized it was the same guy who was drunk from the night before. The same guy who was holding onto the dark haired, slender man's shoulder's for dear life last night.

His roommate.

Thor.

_Duh!_ Tony thought to himself. _They must know each other from somewhere, it's perfect!_

Last year, Thor was in Tony's group of friends, and hung out with them from time to time. He wasn't with them all the time, yet he was still welcomed in the group like family. Now he can invite his attractive dark haired friend to join the club as well.

Tony's face lit up as he kept thinking of new scenarios in which he would see this kid again and his attention went back to the raging hard on in his underwear. He looked once to Thor to make sure he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Judging by the loud snores coming from his way, it seems Tony is safe from the time being.

He reached a hand down to grasp his aching cock, mind still filled with the man from last night, when someone knocked on the door.

_Damn_

Tony slipped out of bed, and looked over to Thor once more, noticing he was still asleep from the loud knock, and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms, trying to hide his erection.

He opened the door and had to look slightly up to see the tall man's face, the same tall, dark haired man who had accompanied his dreams last night; and the reason for his current predicament in his pants.

"You're my brother's roommate?" Loki asked him, his eyebrows rose skeptically.

Tony didn't realize he had been staring until the pale man spoke up. "Oh yeah, wait…Thor is your brother? …I can't see the resemblance."

The man rolled his eyes, as if he gets that a lot, which Tony was sure he did.

"I was going to check up on him, if that is alright with you? I wanted to make sure he hasn't thrown up one too many times."

Tony stepped back to let the green eyed man pass.

"Thor, wake up."

His brother grabbed the sleeping one and gently pushed him, waking him up slowly.

"Urrghh. Who is waking me up at this ungodly hour? Oh…brother! Nice to see you! I have terrible headache…"

It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes.

_Why must he talk like Shakespeare in the Park, and why hasn't Thor mentioned his brother's name?_

The dark haired brother reached and took two pills that were lying down on the desk beside Thor's bed, and handed them to him. "Take these and go back to bed for a bit, I'm sure you will be feeling better to get up and eat something soon. If you need me to I can go grab you some lunch."

"Thanks Loki." Thor replied with a sleepy grin.

_Loki. That's his name._

Loki got back up from sitting on the edge of Thor's bed, and made his way back to his dorm, bypassing Tony without saying anything, to get to his room Tony noticed that was right across the hall from his and Thor's.

"So…Loki huh? That's a weird name." Tony smirked. "I think I prefer princess."

Loki quickly turned back to face him. "Oh really? And what's yours pray tell?"

"How about you meet me for dinner after classes tomorrow and I will tell you then?"

Instead of answering him, Loki just slammed his dorm door in his face.

"So I take that as a yes?" Tony called through the slammed door.

The first week of classes went fairly smooth for Loki. His professors seemed decent enough and the workload was enough for him to handle. When he was forced to attend the small school in his hometown last year, he made sure to get all of his general classes out of the way, so he could take all of his psych classes at Rambridge, which also meant that he had more classes with his best friend, who happened to also be majoring in psychology, along with him. Unfortunately, they only have one class together this year, screw Odin for making Loki wait last minute to sign up for classes. After a particular hard day of class, Loki decided to stop by the café and get a quick bite to eat, before heading back to his dorm per usual. His theatre club doesn't start for a couple more weeks, so Loki didn't have much to do beside stay in his dorm and study. A couple days prior, Steve let Loki know that he had an interview at Starbucks after he put his application in the day after he put the good word in for him, which Loki immensely grateful for. It seemed that things were finally moving in the right direction for him, for once in his life, and Loki couldn't remember being this pleased with life in a long while, if ever.

As he was piling on extra lettuce onto his vegan sandwich, a flash of red hair made its way in his peripheral vision. He turned to his side and was greeted by none other than his bff.

"Hey Lokes, how's your week been? Since I saw you last in PSYCH 120?" Natasha asked him as she reached over him to grab a bag of Doritos that conveniently matched her bright red hair.

"Oh nothing major, I might be getting a job, which is pretty exciting." They both started to walk over to the last empty booth they saw. "Are you going to join the theatre club with me?" Loki asked her.

"Pfft. Yeah right. Nope Lokes, I'm sorry. You know I'm not into that sort of thing."

Loki tried to not let his face show how disappointed he was that she wasn't going to participate. "Hey. You have to make new friends, I am certain there are plenty of sexy gays in the theatre club just waiting to get a good luck at you." She winked.

Loki just raised his eyebrows in annoyance and huffed. "Oh I'm sure…"

They both were so involved with the conversation they were having and stealing bits of food from each other's plates that they didn't realize someone had already taken the last booth.

Loki saw that it was none other than the same man that was his brother's roommate, the one that had asked him out to dinner two weeks prior. He hadn't seen him since. Loki internally groaned as him and Nat made their way to the booth. Loki looked over to her hard expression and saw that this wasn't going to end pleasantly.

"Stark." Nat addressed him coldly.

"Oh hey Loki, my man bitch! Haven't seen you in a while!" Tony said, completely ignoring Natasha.

Loki felt his jaw drop at the way Tony addressed him.

Nat quickly turned in her spot to face Loki. "You know him?" She asked incredulously.

Ignoring the fact that she seemed so surprised and a bit disgusted that he knew this "Stark", Loki nodded. "He is Thor's roommate." Loki still didn't actually know his first name.

"Come on Natasha, why so much hate?"

"Oh I think you know why." She deadpanned.

Loki only stood there, feeling a bit awkward, especially at the way Stark kept looking him up and down.

"Damn Odinson, you're looking rather fantastic today, good to know that at least one of the brother's has a bit of fashion sense, huh Nat?"

"Don't call me that."

Loki felt his cheeks heat up at the odd compliment and silently cursed himself for it. Tony was right though, Loki had a wicked sense of fashion, compared to his brother. Today he felt he looked his best, sporting his leather jacket, and tight undershirt. Which Loki noted, Tony couldn't take his eyes off of, making Loki feel slightly uncomfortable yet at the same time a bit proud. He wasn't used to guys staring at him like this. Not at his old school anyways. Most guys weren't as liberal as laying out how they felt as they were here.

Loki was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt another presence standing behind him and Nat.

"Tony."

It sounded like…

"Rogers."

Steve! Loki turned around and grinned at his roommate, about to greet him before he saw his angry expression. He noticed he was staring straight at Tony, who had addressed him back by only his last name.

There is a dead silence for the next few seconds as they continued the silent staring. Loki looked over to Nat and saw she looked a bit apprehensive at the situation before them.

But Loki internally smiled at the sudden awkwardness of the situation, and the fact that Steve didn't seem to like Tony. Like Loki.

Steve continued to stare bullets over at Tony, whereas Tony's hard stare turned into more of a smirk.

"So Rogers haven't heard from you in a while. Did your girlfriend finally dump you for her lady friend?"

Steve stepped forward in between Nat and Loki, "You wish that would happen, wouldn't you?"

Tony's smirk didn't falter. "Why would I care man? Like seriously, do what you do. And I'll do the same." And with that, Tony turned his attention, for the first time since Loki and Nat were standing there, to his food on his plate.

"Let's go sit over here guys, I have a table." Steve noted to Natasha and Loki.

Steve stepped back and gestured for Loki and Nat to follow him to an empty table across the café from Tony's booth.

Nat turned from the booth that Tony occupied and followed Steve. Loki looked over at Tony one last time before following his bff back to the other table.

"Suit yourselves!" Tony called out behind him.

"Annoying little shit is what he is. Actually, I can think of a few more words to describe him, but that will do for now huh Rogers?" Nat gestured to Steve, only he barely smiled over her way as they sat down, Loki taking the seat next to Natasha. Loki could see from where he sat that his brother and another one of his friends had just walked in the café as well. But before Loki could call him over to sit with the three of them, they saw Tony and sat beside the lone man. Loki didn't miss the slight smile Natasha gave the man who had walked in with Thor.

"Who is Thor's friend?" Loki asked her.

She finished her bite of her chicken wrap before responding. "Barton. He's in my Chemistry class."

Loki looked back to the table and saw the "Barton" fellow Nat just mentioned get up from the table and grab his stuff before making his way over to where they sat. Loki looked up across the booth at Steve, to see if he had recovered from the interaction from Stark. He didn't look like he had. His eyes looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and his facial expression seemed too tense.

"You alright Steve?" Loki tentatively asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine thanks Loki." He looked up and smiled at him briefly before paying attention to his food.

"Tony Stark is an asshole that is all that needs to be said about that." Natasha ended the conversation with that comment, at least from what Loki could tell, she didn't want to talk about him.

_Tony, that's his name_

"Hey guys."

Barton finally made his way over to the booth and slid in next to Steve, across from Natasha. They began to talk about their previous class they had together and how much they detest the professor. Loki wanted to strike up a conversation with Steve, but he didn't want to disturb him, he seemed deep in thought.

Loki silently wondered what had gone on between Steve and Stark in the past.

He also wondered what Tony stood for.

Not that it mattered to him; he didn't like the man one bit.


	4. Football Game

Over the next week, Loki and Steve have spent a lot of time hanging out with each other and learning more of one another. Loki learned that Steve didn't actually play golf, he was only holding on to his friend's equipment when he moved in. Steve preferred going to the gym as his exercise, to work off some "some steam" as he put it to Loki. Which Loki never saw Steve as the type to need to blow off steam, being calm and collected usually all the time, except for that minor setback with Stark.

Loki also found out that Steve is an old soul, and loves vintage movies and music, like him. They had a lot in common, which Loki was infinitely grateful for. He would have hated to have been stuck with a crappy roommate with having nothing to be able to discuss with them. The only downside to Loki's life at the moment was the fact that he didn't get the job at the coffee place like he was hoping. Instead of wallowing around about it, he went ahead and put his application into a few other places close to the college. It wasn't that Loki needed the money exactly, his father being president of one the biggest computer hardware companies in the world; so naturally Loki hasn't had any trouble with having to borrow money. But he came to school to finally have the freedom he had always craved, and he wants to be able to work for his money, and support himself, without his father's help.

Another thing Loki was bummed out about was that the theatre at Rambridge canceled their theatre club, for the reason that there weren't enough people interested. So now, he was going to have to wait to try out for a part in the school's new musical they were having. Which Loki was glad he at least had that to look forward to. It was Rocky Horror this year, one of Loki's favorites.

Loki was off that Friday night, and even though he disliked football, he might as well go to cheer on his brother play. It was a pretty big game anyway, or so he had heard. Steve wasn't going to be there, but Natasha was going to be so at Loki had someone he could hang out with and talk to while pretending to pay attention to the game.

"Brother! How have you been? We haven't been able to converse with each other much lately, due to my consistent football practices."

"You know Thor; I have things going on in my life as well." Loki huffed.

"Yes yes of course brother!" Thor laughed whole-heartingly. Now that was something Loki missed. He missed Thor and his laugh. It reminded Loki of the good old days, when him and Thor would go to the park together, and play hide and go seek. He could always find Thor, hiding behind one of the large trees or under the slide, because of his uncontrollable laugh.

"I hope I will see you at the game tonight brother! It is a big game, we are playing against Daviess!"

Even though Loki had no idea about any of the teams, he nodded his head. "Of course I'll be there Thor."

Thor's grin panned across his entire face. "Great, I will see you tonight after the game, I must be going now to prepare for tonight!"

And with that, he left Loki to walk the opposite direction. He figured if he left now, it gave him plenty of time to figure out what he was going to be wearing. And yes, Loki liked to look nice. Especially after Stark had complimented him on his fashion sense, which Loki prided himself on it consistently. It wasn't even the fact that it was Tony who had complimented him. Loki couldn't care less about him; it just made something warm inside him swell over the fact that another man had said it. It gave him confidence that maybe he would be able to find himself a relationship for once in his life that actually worked.

"Hey princess."

Speak of the devil

Loki turned abruptly and faced Tony Stark again to his displeasure.

"Stark."

"What's it with calling me by my surname? You do it, Rogers does it…"

"Isn't that a little hypercritical of you Stark? Calling Steve by his surname as well?"

"Why all the sudden are you taking his side of things?" Tony asked him.

"I wasn't aware that there were 'sides' to be a part of."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Steve and I have a complicated relationship. He's…jealous of my brooding good looks."

Loki chuckled and it made the hairs on Tony's neck stand up, in a good way.

"Are you sure about that now?"

Tony turned to face Loki as they stopped at the light right across from campus, and was about to comment back, when they both heard someone yell Loki's name from behind them on the sidewalk. They both turned to look and Loki saw that it was Fandral, the same guy who had tried to get into Loki's pants that night at the party.

"Hey Loki!" Fandral greeted him happily as he finally reached both him and Tony.

"Oh, hello Fandral." Loki answered back, looking everywhere but him. Tony picked up on Loki's demeanor towards him and had his guards up more so than usual.

"I would like to apologize for my actions that night at the party. It was very uncool of me to have acted like that." Fandral apologized, with a flashy grin that showed all of his teeth.

"Yes, it was very _uncool_." Loki raised one eyebrow.

Tony chuckled under his breath.

Fandral looked to Tony and quickly back to Loki. "But, I was wondering if maybe I could make it up to you." He suddenly moved forward towards Loki and took his hand in his, placing a small, chaste kiss onto it.

Loki's mouth opened to protest and was about to pull his hand away and slap him with it when Tony made a move before him.

Feeling this sudden protective vibe course through his veins, Tony turned in front of Loki, shielding him from Fandral, and grabbed at Loki's shirt. "Come on Loki, we're going to be late for the game tonight." All the while he said it; he kept his eyes to Fandral, glaring up at him.

"That's funny Stark, I wasn't aware that I gave you control over my actions." Loki looked to Tony, unleashing Tony's tight hold from his shirt. He saw that Loki's cheeks were flushed red. He wasn't sure if it was because of the heat outside, or if it was because of Fandral's kiss on his hand. He hoped desperately that it was because of the heat.

Loki turned back to Fandral and politely smiled, not wanting to cause any trouble, and all he wanted was to get back to his dorm and study a bit before Thor's game. "Well, perhaps we can figure something out…"

"Here! Why don't you give me your number and I'll text you sometime after the game later?"

Loki nodded his head numbly and started reciting his number to the tan male. Tony had attempted to remember the numbers, but Loki said them so softly he could barely make it out.

"Awesome! See ya around Loki, and remember to watch me at the game tonight, I'm starting linebacker and my team number is 43." Fandral told Loki, as he expected him to know what a 'linebacker' was. He walked passed them and winked at Loki again, which enraged Tony to no ends.

_Jeezus Stark, get ahold of yourself_

Loki then proceeded to leave Tony standing there alone in the sun's heat. He started walking back towards the dorm when Tony decided to rush after him.

"Hey! Wait a sec!"

"Leave me be Stark!" Loki kept walking straight on into the dorm building, with Tony following right behind him.

Why won't he just go away? He's like an annoying fly that just won't die

"Oh come on! You can't be seriously be into that creep?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply but Loki got to it before he had a chance to. "I don't believe it is any of your business who I interact myself with."

After Loki's snide comment, Tony decided it was best to be silent for a bit as they climbed the dorm stairs. In Tony's language though, "a bit" was only a few seconds.

"So I guess I'll see you at the game tonight sweet cheeks?" Loki fumbled with his keys before finally opening his door to his dorm, and shutting it forcefully in his face, again.

He had a knack for doing that.

"Bruce, I think I may have a problem."

"Wow Tony and you're finally just now admitting this well-known fact to the world?!"

A loud siren went off form below where they were sitting, on the field, signaling the start of the football game. All the football players ran out on the field as the half of the crowd stood to their feet, cheering and clapping crazily.

Tony had convinced his best friend to accompany him to watch the football game that night, to Bruce's discretion. He completely refused at first, but after having to listen to Tony's pity stories about how he couldn't get anyone else to go with him and whining so loudly that he couldn't even finish his project he had been working adamantly on for a class, he unwillingly complied.

"Just think Brucey, if you hadn't have accompanied me tonight, you would still be stuck in your little lab, all by your lonesome." Tony grinned, looking over at a pouting Bruce.

"So, who's the girl? She must be pretty amazing to make Mr. Tony Stark come out in broad daylight to watch a football game." Bruce teased.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well you see that is what I was needing to talk to you about…but lately you've had your ass stuck up your 'project'."

"Yeah sorry about that, it's just that I really want to do well in this particular class. My professor told me about an internship and I really need to work on my…"

At this point, Tony stopped listening to whatever Bruce was going about and went to his own thoughts instead. thoughts about his earlier interaction with Loki.

Tony had a reputation at the school that followed him from high school. A reputation he secretly wished he didn't have. But after junior year, or as Tony liked to call it, the 'year from hell' came crashing upon him, Tony thought he had no choice but to change his ways, and change people's perspective of him. So he decided to get around. At first, it was strictly women, he wanted…no he HAD…to get over junior year. And in his mind…this was the only way to. For a month during senior year of high school, he had a different girl in his bed every night. And that helped him get over his pain he was feeling. Pain he was feeling from his father, from his friends-who at the time, judged him for his actions, and the pain that was stemming from elsewhere; he tried not to think about it. It almost consumed him. But he took his anger and pain, and kept it in the back of his mind.

And then college started.

Tony did a good job, keeping his feelings at bay. He continued having ass loads of sex, and he did branch out to even guys. He was open, that's what he called himself anyways. Open to sexual relations to any type of partner that he deemed attractive. His freshman year at college was full of parties that he usually supplied, and wild sex…and drinking, obviously. He was Tony Stark after all.

Tony hadn't had real feelings for anyone in a long while. Not since junior year of high school. He doesn't do feelings. Until that certain dark haired man had to pop himself into his life unannounced.

_Loki_

Ever since he first saw him at his first party, he couldn't get his mind off of him. There was just something about him that attracted Tony. And he was the only reason that he dragged poor Bruce to watch this stupid football game in the first place. He knew Bruce wouldn't be caught dead here at any other time, but Tony needed him here, even though he wouldn't admit that to him.

"So anyways, who's the special girl your meeting here?" That question knocked Tony from his inner thoughts.

"You were going to tell me, but I got so caught up with telling you about..."

Tony stopped listening to whatever Bruce was saying again, but for an entire different reason this time. Loki was walking at the bottom of the bleachers, pausing every now and again looking up for someone. He looked especially smooth, wearing a thin, long sleeved top, and dark jeans. Tony just watched as he continued his climb the stairs, noticing how his black hair shined in the sunlight perfectly, not to mention his bright green eyes, and how they kept looking around the stands. It seemed as though Loki was watching for someone and his eyes stopped to look right at Tony. Loki waved in Tony's direction with a smile on his face. On instinct, Tony waved back, smiling like a loon. Loki's expression changed from relief and happiness to annoyed in one second. He then proceeded to walk up the steps, past Tony and sat right behind him.

"He was waving to me, dumbass."

Tony turned around in his seat quickly, and met eyes with Natasha Romanov.

"Oh sorry Nat, didn't see ya there. If I would have known we would be in your majesty's presence, we would have brought gifts, isn't that right Bruce?" Bruce just looked a little green, from nausea. He knows how they get around each other.

"Shut it Stark."

"So who's winning Nat?" Loki asked Natasha, completely ignoring the look he was receiving from Tony.

"We're up 7-0. Did you not hear the crowd cheering as you climbed the stairs? Everyone went crazy."

Loki glanced at Tony, "No, my mind was…preoccupied."

Bruce turned around and decided to be cordial, "Hey Nat long time, no see." He smiled warmly.

"Hello Bruce, your right…it has been a while." Nat replied, her lips pursed.

Bruce's expression changed to one of sadness, and turned back around to face the game…even though he really wasn't into it anymore. Tony turned around in his seat also, trying his best to listen to what Natasha and Loki were discussing behind him.

"So, are you going to tell me about that girl, or not?" Bruce asked him, rather loudly over the screams of the audience. Apparently the home team did something exciting.

Tony was giving Bruce a stern look; he didn't want Loki, or the rest of the people in the stands, to hear him. "Bruce, shut up. I'll tell you about said person later."

"No Tony, I think you owe me an explanation, you were the one who dragged me out here to begin with you know?"

Tony sighed and looked over his shoulder at Loki and Nat, who were directing their attention to each other's conversations.

"Alright Bruce, what if I said that the said person wasn't a woman…per say?"

Per say? Well is she or isn't she?" Bruce asked him.

"She is a he. For sure."

"Ah."

"So…" Bruce began again after a few seconds in silence. "Who is it? Oh wait…oh no…do not tell me it's…who know who again…?"

"Voldemort? Psh no. Bruce don't be ridiculous."

Tony smirked over at Bruce, but he was giving him a hard look.

"Can't take a joke? Gahh no Bruce it is not him, okay? This is the first time since that incident that I have found myself attracted to another man. And don't be going around telling the entire block either!" Tony demanded under his breath.

"Please Tony, you know me better than that."

Loki and Natasha continued their discussion about Loki's new job he found out he had gotten right be he arrived to the game.

"That's so great Loki! I'm happy you finally found a job, so much better than Starbucks by the way."

Loki grinned. "Yeah, it will be fun. I start next Monday, so we'll see."

The club, located a couple blocks down the street from the school, was hiring, so Loki figured why not? He went ahead and put his application in there and ended up getting a job as a part-time bartender.

"You'll have to come visit me."

"I'll try to squeeze it in my schedule." Natasha playfully nudged Loki in the side, and he nudged her back, as he tried his hardest to watch the game going on in front of him. He found it difficult to pay attention however, when he could have sworn he heard Stark mention his name to his friend, sitting right in front of him.


	5. Sweet Valhalla

"Thor's brother?! Wait, I didn't even know he had a brother!"

Tony cringed and punched Bruce hard in his side, in an attempt to shut him up.

"Dude, come on now, don't scream it to the rooftops now." Tony then motioned with his head to right behind them, where Loki and Natasha were still sitting. Bruce shook his head in understanding.

Thankfully though, a loud siren went off again, signaling the end of the game. Tony hadn't even been paying attention enough to see that their team won by a landslide, not that he cared or anything. He just went to the game for one reason… and that reason was sitting behind him the whole time. He never even turned around to say anything besides hello. He cursed himself inwardly both for not having the balls to have a conversation with Loki, and for caring so much about actually talking to the bastard.

Behind him, Loki and Natasha both stood up, he could hear Loki thanking the gods he made it through the "wretched" game. "Thor better be thankful, is all I have to say." Loki told Tasha as they walked past Tony and Bruce, down the stairs, probably to meet up with Thor and the other players.

As he watched there retreating figures, he heard Bruce start up again beside him. "So…Thor's brother?"

Tony smiled. He was thankful that he had Bruce to console with about matters he wasn't confident to confide in with others. "Yeah yeah… I wouldn't think too much of it though. I mean, sure, he's hot and stuff, and I mean the man has style, but he doesn't seem very interested in me, so I think I'm just gonna let it be."

Bruce looked at his face with an amused expression.

"What?"

"I've never known you to ever let anything _be_ Tony."

Tony just rolled his eyes in fake annoyance.

Damn, sometimes he knows him too well.

He really wasn't interested in Fandral.

Loki told himself it was because he didn't want anything like a relationship _even though he wasn't even sure that was want he wanted from him _or anything related to a love life like that at all this semester. He wanted to concentrate on his new job, and school, and the auditions for Rocky Horror which were coming up next week.

He pulled out his lines for Frank N Furter and started re reading them for the 14th time that day. He was going to that part, even if it killed him.

I mean, sure Loki thought Fandral was attractive, no doubt about that. But something about him just made Loki weary.

_He's probably one of those clingy types_

After the game, he and Natasha went down to tell Thor what a great job he did and Loki wanted to actually let him know that he made it to the game for support. Of course he was ecstatic, and gave Loki a huge hug that would have probably popped his entire vertebrate if he hadn't begged him to let off a little. And god was he sweaty. Loki knew he had to run to the dorm and hit the showers as soon as they left.

So now Loki was immersed in his studying, he didn't even realize the door opened and shut to his room.

"Hey Loki! How have you been?" he heard a voice come from across the room. Loki looked up and smiled when he saw Steve putting his books down on his desk beside his blue and red colored bed.

"Did you have class today? On a Saturday?" Loki asked apprehensively.

"Huh?" Steve looked to Loki confused.

"You had your books, so I didn't know…"

"Oh!" Steve realizing what he meant, "no, me and a group of people meet up together and have study parties every Saturday! I was going to invite you, but I didn't have your number, and plus I didn't know when the game would be over."

Loki gave Steve his number and told him that he would totally be interested in coming, since he didn't have anything usually on Saturday afternoons, and that was probably the only football game Loki will be seen at for a while.

"So who all goes to these study parties?"

"Oh everyone! Natasha goes. And I know you are both good friends. And Bruce Banner comes a lot…he's really smart and helps whoever needs it with science and math. Let's see who else…Phil has started coming a lot now, he's really nice. Erm…and there's Clint Barton. He's been coming a lot as well. And…well…that's the only important people who are there anyways."

Loki definitely didn't miss that look of slight disgust cross over Steve's face for half a second. You would have missed it if you weren't paying attention. Loki was about to ask about that when he continued. "And you too of course when you start coming!" Steve then smiled at him.

"Yes, I will surely make an appearance next Saturday, thank you Steve for the invite."

"Fantastic, and of course, no problem!" Loki smiled softy when Steve left to bathroom and went back to study his lines.

When it hit 7:30, Loki sprang up from his bed, not realizing that the time had gone away from him. He started his new job at the bar down the road from the school and he had to be there at 8:00. He hurriedly got his outfit on that they made them wear, which Loki wasn't complaining, the leather pants made his ass look _hella good_.

After he finished fixing his hair to his liking, he grabbed his bag and left. At first, he had to learn the ropes a bit. He was 21, so he could serve the alcohol, obviously. It's just that he hadn't any experience in this area before. So the first couple of hours, his boss let him practice mixing some drinks, and gave him a thing to study up on. It tells you what's in each drink and so on. Loki knew what was in most drinks anyway. So he was pretty set mostly.

When he looked up to the clock next, he noticed it was 11:00 already.

Loki yawned. He was just glad he didn't have classes tomorrow.

_Just 2 more hours, and you're out of here_

Looking around, he noticed there were only a few people sitting around anyways. Some were in the booths across where the actual bar was, and a few who were sitting…more like slumping in the bar seats. Loki was just glad that the group of frat boys finally left an hour ago. He wasn't sure how much more of that he could take.

He went back to wiping down the table when the bell rang up front; signaling some one knew had come in. Loki looked up, and instantly wishing he hadn't.

He saw the same man he had come into contact already twice that day, and now for a third. He remembered how he had acted when Fandral was obviously flirting with him earlier on the sidewalk before the game, and how his eyes narrowed when he asked for Loki's number.

_Tony Stark _

_Why_

It's as if the gods hated him.

And of course he walked up into the bar like he owned the place. Loki was surprised he didn't, knowing the rumors of his rich father. He plopped down in a seat not far from where Loki was standing on the other side. Instead of looking up, he got his phone out and frowned. He sent a quick text back and smiled a few seconds later when he got a reply back.

_Probably just insured himself a night of sex with some sorority girl, or maybe it's with that strawberry-blonde whore from that party… _

Loki quickly shook his head of those thoughts. Loki he actually cared who that man screwed. He looked around, not seeing anyone else working around him, Loki sighed and gingerly walked up to Stark to take his drink request. As Loki was about to ask him what he desired to drink, he said "Scotch, and make it neat." Loki scowled to himself as he turned around, before saying, "Coming right up, _sir_." With as much venom as he could muster.

He turned around and began pouring his drink.

_This is going to be one hell of a night_

Tony knew he needed to get his mind off of this guy who had been plaguing his thoughts since the moment he saw him at his party. What better way to do that then to get drunk. At least that's Tony's motto in life.

After the game, Bruce left Tony to go to Steve Rogers study parties that he started hosting in the library every Saturday afternoon. Tony used to go to every one of them, until all the shit hit the fan last year. He didn't even like to think about all of that. Tony hardly thought about the past, until it crept up on him. It tended to do that a lot to him here recently, to his dismay. All of this rising up in Tony's mind gave him another reason to go get hammered.

When Bruce asked him if he wanted to go to Steve's little gay fest, he politely, as polite as Tony Stark can be, declined, like every other single time Bruce has asked him. Tony didn't mind Bruce going, he liked that he could feel comfortable enough to hang out with the gang. Tony wished he could feel the same comforts. But no, things just haven't been the same since last year.

Natasha and Steve won't talk to him, and they always make things awkward. Here lately even Clint has been acting a bit more hostile towards him than usual, and that's saying something knowing him.

Tony walked on, passing a few restaurants down the block from the school. Leafs crunched in his path, signaling that fall had officially arrived. He pulled his collar up on his jacket to keep the cool air from chilling him too much. After he passed three blocks, he was coming close to his destination.

Valhalla was one of Tony's favorite places to go if he needed to let out any steam, or just to think to himself, and be alone in his thoughts. It's rather difficult to be immersed in your own thoughts when your roommate is Thor Odinson.

Passing the double doors, he looked around. At least I don't need my fake ID this year In May, Tony turned 21. So he could officially rid of his fake ID he had been using to get in this place. There was a stage to the very right, where bands and singers sometimes came in and played.

Tonight though, there was no one up there. The jukebox was the only music that played. Tony loved that jukebox though. It had all of his favorites, just another reason to love this place. The walls, before were an ugly yellow, had been transformed into a dark red and accents of green and gold around the bar itself really made everything just come together.

As soon as he sat down at the bar stool, his phone vibrated. He snuck a hand into his pocket and pulled it out, internally groaning at the name that appeared on the text.

**Pepper: Hey sexy, what are ur plans tonight? (; **

Tony rolled his eyes, contemplating not even texting her back, but did it anyways, hoping she'll go away if he did.

**Tony: Not tonight pep..busy**

He immediately received a reply.

**Pepper: ;(**

Tony smiled, knowing she would finally bugger off of him, at least for the rest of the night, he probably won't hear the end of it tomorrow, but he really didn't care.

Before the bartender could ask him what he wanted, he ordered his regular scotch.

Normally Tony would just go back to the dorm, and sneak his Makers Mark from under his bed. But every once in a while he liked to get away from everyone, and just relax, and this was the place for it.

In this bar, no one could really see him, or tell who he is. The lights were always turned down to a low setting, which Tony enjoyed. Sure, he was a social butterfly, but sometimes he just needed some time to himself. And tonight was definitely one of those nights.

His head was pounding, and all he wanted was to have his familiar drink in his hand. The bartender replied to his request with an original "coming right up sir". Tony finished surveying the room, relaxing when he saw no one he recognized.

But something in the bartender's voice caused him to come up short of breath. Something was familiar in that voice, that accent and tone, and when Tony looked up and saw that familiar jawline, as the man was turning away. From behind, Tony could see he was dressed in a pair on tight leather jeans, and a tight white sleeve shirt. He could see his muscles from his back move with his arms as he poured his drink. And when his eyes reached his long onyx hair that tumbled to his mid-back, he knew he was right in his assumptions of that voice.

And Tony Stark knew he was in for a load of trouble.


	6. Odd Conversations

"Look who it is."

Loki was in the middle of pouring Tony's drink when he startled him by addressing him, missing the glass by a few inches. Internally cursing, he finished pouring the drink and grabbed a roll of paper towels to wipe down the mess.

After he threw the paper towel away, he turned around to face his customer and give him his beverage. He didn't deem him with a response however. Instead he just unconsciously ran a hand threw his hair and walked to one of the other men sitting a few seats away from Tony. The other gentleman didn't need another drink; he just needed an excuse to get away from the man who he just can't seem to stay away from.

"You know, it's rude to ignore your customers; especially the impeccably good looking ones."

Loki glanced up at Tony with an amused expression. He raked his eyes up and down Tony's torso and back up to his face again.

"Hmm…right you are Stark."

Loki then turned to glance at a lone man sitting in a booth across the bar. Loki noticed him sitting there before Tony came in to bring a damper on his mood. The man was wearing a suit, for some odd reason, and sitting in the bar, alone at a booth. He wasn't bad looking to say the least.

"Perhaps I should go see that fellow, over there sitting by himself then. He looks awfully lonely, don't you think? And I think he looks very, _impeccably good looking_, as you say."

Tony turned around, surprised at Loki's statement, and saw the man in question.

He turned back around to Loki with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

Before Loki could respond Tony continued.

"He looks like he just got left at the altar by his cheating wife. But hey, if you're into that sort of thing, go for it. I won't stop you."

Loki rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with him tonight, or ever really, but especially tonight. He's too tired, and just wants to go to bed.

_Knowing Stark, he'll probably keep me here until my time is officially off the clock_

He didn't mean to blurt this out to the man, but he couldn't stop it.

"Tell me Stark, why you care who I spend my time with? First Fandral, and now the poor unmarried groom."

Tony smiled, "I really don't though princess."

He didn't miss Loki's scoff at his name. He smiled brighter.

"Honestly though, if you want to date Fandral the Hoe go on ahead. I. Don't. Care."

But he did. He wanted Loki all to himself. In his bed.

Maybe it was just the scotch talking, but…no wait, it is definitely how he feels. But who can blame him? Loki is fine. And so is Tony. Two good looking people, getting together, in bed. There is nothing wrong with wanting that! Tony is known for not discriminating against gender either, obviously, everyone knows about that. He just had to get Loki on the same wave length as him, and maybe tonight he can get lucky with the guy who hasn't gave him a night of dreamless sleep since the first time he saw him.

"Oh, it didn't seem like you didn't care earlier today. You acted as though he was about to rape me then and there on the sidewalk before the game, the way you grabbed onto my shirt."

Tony took another swig of his drink, ignoring the last part of his sentence, "I wouldn't put it past him honestly. The guy is a fucking nut bag."

Loki just stared at him for the next few seconds, trying to think of what to say next to him. That's odd though, no one has ever made Loki Odinson at a loss for words like this before. But Tony Stark. It's just something about him, his speech, his confidence, his pompous attitude. He didn't know whether he should love it or hate it. No, he knew and he hated it, obviously. No question about it.

He turned around and went back to cleaning glasses, while still conversing with Tony. "Well, it is none of your business whom I interact myself with, but, if it makes yourself feel better, I'm not very interested in him. So I don't think anything will happen, besides friendship between the both of us."

Tony perked up at that statement.

"Well, that is good, I think. You deserve better Odinson."

Loki then turned around with the most irate expression Tony can remember seeing on anyone for that matter. "Do_ not_ call me by that name, _Stark_."

Tony's eyebrows raised,"Erm…why? It _is_ your last name isn't it? And hell, if you can call me by my last name, I can do the same for you as well right?

"I…do not…am not fond of it." He cleared his throat and began cleaning the glasses again. Tony knew the glasses were probably spick and span by now, but Loki still were drying them of with as much force as he could muster. He would do anything to just get away from any more awkward conversations with Tony Stark. Yet he still seemed interested in conversing with Loki, which for some reason he still didn't understand.

"Not fond of your own last name? I don't…"

"Enough!" Loki turned his head back around and bitter looked over at the man across the bar. He turned around and faced him once again. "Why are you even talking to me? Don't you have anything better to do then to sit at a bar at," _looks to the clock_, "Oh! It's time for me to get off. Nice talking with you Stark."

_Damn_, Tony thought. He didn't want the conversation to go this way at all. He looked to the clock and saw that it was 1:00 am. He looked down at his scotch and noticed he didn't drink half as much as he usually does. Yet he still felt like he was as drunk as usual, just drunk on someone instead of the alcohol. And that someone was currently walking past him towards the front door.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a sec!" Tony's going to have to think of a new nickname for him.

He jumped up from the bar stool and tripped over his own shoes, almost face planting into the stone floor. He looked around and saw the man sitting by himself in the booth laughing at him. Tony rolled his eyes and took off after Loki outside.

He looked both ways and saw the tall slender man walking back towards the school. He paused to admire the view from behind before gaining up to him and fell into step with him.

"Hey look, I'm sorry about the name thing. And I am also sorry for talking to you a lot. I just find you…interesting. Like you and me have so much in common, and trust me, this hardly ever happens. When I find something I like or want…I tend to go after said thing. And that thing with Fandral, like I don't even know about that. You just deserve better, and I don't know I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"God, do you ever stop blabbering? I mean honestly."

Tony sheepishly glanced over at Loki and chuckled. "No, not really no."

"Hmm.."

Loki wiped his palms on his leather jeans unconsciously, not knowing what else to say.

"You…find me interesting?" Loki asked, looking Tony over carefully.

Tony stopped in front of their dorm to unlock the door, "Yeah, I do. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just…most people find me bland. And boring…the term interesting has never come across."

Before Tony could comment on that, Loki asked, "Wait…are you flirting with me Stark? Is that what you have been doing for the past couple of weeks? Is that why you have been so interested in talking to me?"

They started to go up the stairs, and he sounded upset at the notion that the only reason Tony was talking to him was to flirt with him and nothing else.

"Well, I mean you are a fine piece of ass princess." Tony wiggled his eyes at him, as he just huffed in annoyance.

"I thought you were 100% straight according to your reputation."

"Man, you've heard about that too I'm guessing.."

"Who hasn't?" Loki smiled at him, yet there was a self-deprecating look about it.

They both finally made it up the stairs to their dorms. Before they parted ways, Tony wanted to set everything straight between them.

"Hang on now princess…I…"

"Oh, and that nickname is almost as awful as my last name. Do call me by my actual first name if you want to continue to engage in conversation with me."

"Right, okay…well, _Loki, _yeah no, I'm going to have to figure something else out besides that. Anyways, I don't want this conversation to end on a bad note, like the last time, remember? When you slammed your door in my face?" Tony smiled at him.

Loki only smirked, while he unlocked his door to his own room. "So what do you want out of this conversation we are partaking in tonight Stark?"

Tony looked into Loki's emerald green, mischievous eyes, trying to find some lust behind those words, but unfortunately found only regret, a little sadness, and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Welll…" Tony began, but Loki was already shutting the door in his face, for the third time!

_Oh hell no, this is not happening again_

Right before the door closed, Tony managed to stick his foot in the doorway, keeping it open. He flung the door back open, hitting Loki in the process, not caring in the slightest.

"Hey! That is not okay!" Tony stormed into his room, not giving the slightest notice to Loki's incredulous glare.

"I did not invite you to come inside my room Stark! And be quiet for god sake! You'll wake up Steve!"

"Huh…oh."

Tony looked over and saw Steve Rogers laying in his own bed, across the room from Loki's bed. It was difficult to see anything in the darkness, but the moonlight and some of the blue safety lights shined in through the window by Steve's bed, lighting up his face. Tony was glad Loki couldn't see the tense expression of his face from this revelation.

"I didn't know…you and Steve were…roommates." He tried his best to keep anger from leaking out of his statement.

He could feel Loki's glare radiating from his eyes, even though he wasn't looking at him.

"Yes..and your point?" he whispered dangerously. "Oh don't tell me you have a problem with Steve now. Because I won't have any of that. Steve is the nicest person I have met here at this school."

"Oh? Is he now?" Tony could hear his voice get louder, but really couldn't give a fuck at the moment.

"Do you guys enjoy each other's company? Do you listen to old music together and go out to eat and give each other nice blow jobs? Huh?!"

"Stark!"

_Shit_

Tony swiftly turned his head toward the call of his name. The only two people in the whole damn room who call him by his surname, and they are both in this room, and now they are both staring wide eyed at Loki. Loki looks murderous, and Steve just looks tired.

"Tony, are you drunk? Stop pestering Loki and leave, go back to your room."

Tony laughed louder than planned. "Oh okay _mom_, I'll get right on that." He looks back to Loki, shrinking slightly at his height and his glare.

"I cannot believe you to say such things Stark! First, you are jealous of Fandral harmlessly flirting with me, and now Steve? He hasn't even done anything of the sort! And even if he did…I…"

Even in the dark, Tony could still see the red blush erupt on Steve's cheeks.

Tony laughed again, humorless. "You would what princess?" Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Well I'll tell you Stark, I would act accordingly if Steve were to flirt with me of course." Loki's face was sporting a smirk now, as he looked over to Tony.

"And what would that be?" Tony felt like exploding in rage on the spot.

Loki kept smirking to Tony's distaste, and started pushing him out the door. "Goodnight Stark. I grow tired of your incessant nagging about my life and who I spend my time with. If you wish to actually make a move on me, or wish to have something more than friendship with me, then I suggest you get a move on it, or else someone else will have."

Before Tony knew it, Loki's long fingered hands were literally pushing him by his shoulders outside into the hallway. Tony turned back around and heard the door gently click and lock from the inside.

He needed another drink, and another hobby.


End file.
